herofandomcom-20200223-history
Temari
Temari is the former antagonist-turned-one of the main supporting characters in the Naruto ''anime/manga series and the ''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations ''anime/manga series. She is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Sunagakure and one of the three Sand Siblings. Temari is the eldest child and only daughter of the Fourth Kazekage, making her the older sister of Gaara and Kankuro. Temari is generally overbearing, if not crude, toward those around her, often not being afraid to speak her mind. One of the few things shown to intimidate her is her younger brother Gaara. She very rarely stays true to her normally tough, demanding attitude, when around the boy, due to the fear of Gaara's wrath. Temari does have a caring side, and is not above showing concern for others. She is often seen with Shikamaru. Temari is a keen analyst, and can easily deduce an opponent's strategies and weaknesses soon after a battle begins. For actual combat she uses her giant iron fan that, in addition to serving as a makeshift club, can be used to glide upon in order to intimidate her foes. Sometime after The Fourth Shinobi War, Temari marries Shikamaru Nara and gave birth their first and only son Shikadai. She is voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Tara Platt in the English version of the anime. Personality Temari is generally overbearing, if not blunt, toward those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. Temari is known as the cruelest of the kunoichi, but she does have a caring side and is not above showing concern for others. She seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with Konoha in Part I. During the Chūnin Exams, it is revealed that the one person she is afraid of is Gaara. When Gaara and Kankurō were fighting, she showed a light, happy, mood to make sure Gaara didn't harm her or Kankurō. In Part II, Temari acts as a diplomatic liaison between Sunagakure and Konohagakure to prepare for the next Chūnin Exams. Like Kankurō, her relationship with Gaara have greatly improved, although she isn't as close as the two brothers. When Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki, Temari hurried back to the village to save him. When Kankurō was poisoned, she watched over him until he had recovered. Some of Temari's appearances are alongside with Shikamaru Nara. Though they were opponents during the Chūnin Exams, they came to each others' aid at different points in Part I. When Naruto returned to Konoha at the start of Part II and saw the two of them walking together, he asked them if they were on a date, which both of them denied. Despite her usual tough demeanour, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Shikamaru. Some examples include showing sympathy for him after his father scolded him for questioning if he should be a ninja after the Sasuke rescue mission failed. Later, after Shikamaru had escorted her to the village gates near the beginning of Part II, she told him that he should take his duties more seriously, and to quickly become a jōnin like herself. This theme was continued when she was assigned to the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces with Shikamaru. She tells him to "look alive" and act more like a leader now that he was essentially the division's acting general in Gaara's place. Appearance In Part II, Temari's appearance is completely different, exchanging her previous purple-coloured kimono for a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sported black, fingerless gloves and now wore her forehead protector on her forehead. When escorting Gaara to the Summit of the Five Kage, she wears mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards. She also carried a scroll in which she sealed her fan and instead opted to carry a smaller fan around with her. She is also seen in her previous outfit after the summit. Temari bears great resemblance to her mother with her dark green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. In Part I, Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. During the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and for the remainder of Part I, Temari wore a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Temari, like all the other shinobi don the standard attire of her village inclusive of a flak jacket. Abilities Temari is a highly skilled and capable kunoichi that specialises in long-range combat. She is a keen analyst, being able to easily deduce an opponent's strategies and weaknesses soon after a battle begins. During her Chūnin Exams finals fight, she easily calculated the distance it would take for Shikamaru to reach her with the Shadow Imitation Technique, and was able to keep out of its grasp. Temari was able to defend herself against Rock Lee's Leaf Whirlwind much to his surprise, and quickly dispatched Tenten without as much as a scratch. Despite ultimately being out-thought in her fight against Shikamaru, Asuma praised Temari as an excellent strategist. She has also shown to have keen senses able to tell when a Wind Release technique is being used, as well as when Naruto was attempting to use the Tailed Beast Ball. In the anime, she has also proved herself a capable short-range fighter. Nature Transformation Once all three moons are revealed, Temari can create slicing whirlwinds that she can guide with her chakra. Her winds allow her to attack from afar and alter the battlefield to her liking, as well as deflecting or diverting most ranged attacks. Temari can also summon Kamatari, a one-eyed weasel summoned with her fan. Kamatari serves to aid her in battle, particularly by creating strong gusts of wind to attack her opponents, which Temari can then mould into attacks of her own. Temari has also been seen storing and summoning her fan from a scroll. In actual combat, she uses her giant iron fan (鉄扇, tessen) in tandem with her wind-nature to create severe winds. In addition to being used as a makeshift club or to block attacks, the fan can be used to glide upon in order to intimidate her foes, and it seems to be made of some sort of steel, since it is able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened. Inscribed on her fan are three purple circles spaced equally across its length, which she calls "stars" ("moons" in the English dub). As she opens the fan to reveal each star in sequence, the fan's power increases greatly. After the time skip, Temari is shown to have far greater control of the winds she creates with her fan. She demonstrates the ability to slice through multiple points on a Samurai's armour without injuring the man inside. The power of her winds also seems to have increased, being able to seriously injure the Third Raikage, whose body is known to be extremely durable. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Temari claimed to be the best wind release user in the Allied Shinobi Forces. Gallery 678 (1).jpg 63373.jpg atemari_by_maksitobi.jpg hshds.jpg render_temari_by_marcinha20-d61s140.jpg stemari_render_by_luishatakeuchiha-.jpg telmari___the_last__naruto_the_movie_render_by_charchang-d85fpje.jpg|The Last: Naruto the Movie Appearance Temari (0).jpg Temari (6).jpg Temari (7).jpg Temari (31).jpg|Temari hair down Temari (46).jpg Tumblr on9swdpdEb1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Chibi Temari .png|Temari in ''Rock Lee & his Ninja Pals Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 03 - Large 16.jpg Shikamaru-image-shikamaru-36483554-500-375.jpg 970087a19ada734cde0152734ff867b93c4d5e07_hq.jpg Temari-and-shikamaru.jpg Tumblr pdz9rw9QDm1syr7zp 640.jpg Tumblr pmy735JkT61syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr pmy731Vqnv1syr7zp 1280.jpg Temari_Angry.png Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 43 - Large 22.jpg tumblr_p8viwmbzyg1x4tduto2_1280.jpg Dc6ck8f-d92345fd-2ee9-42c0-9e8e-4b82496b7afb.jpg|Temari with Shikamaru. Temari_&_Shikamaru.png|Temari attending Naruto and Hinata's wedding with Shikamaru. Navigation pl:Temari Category:Female Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:War Heroes Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Orphans Category:Related to Villain Category:Amazons Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Feminists Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters